Future Trunks (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Future Trunks is the alternate timeline version of Trunks that appears in Dragon Ball Z. He is the half-Human/half Saiyan son of Future Vegeta and Future Bulma. He later marries, and has a son named Future Jin, who appears in Dragon Ball SF. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Early Life' Future Trunks was born in Age 766 and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth is continually terrorized by the evil Android #17 & Andriod #18. by the time we are introduced to the pair of Androids, over three fourth of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction. in this future, Future Gohan, and Future Trunks are weaker versions of themselves without the training of the expieriened Z Fighters later on. In this timeline, Future Goku dies of a heart virus six months before the Androids arrive, leaving the Z Fighters without one of their greatest heroes. Future Trunk's Father, Vegeta and all of the other Z Fighters (except Gohan) are killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were built to be more powerful than Goku. 'History Of Trunks (Special):' Over the course of the next 13 years, Future Gohan becomes Future Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows. Trunks is at age 14 at the time. he tries his best to teach Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan. Future Trunsk tries to fight against Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 is nearly killed in a fight. After another fail attempt to defeat the Androids, Future Trunks lose his mentor, Future Gohan to the Androids. this causes him to go into a rage and awakn his Super Saiyan Transformation. 3 years later, Future Trunks attempts to fight the Android once again na d is nearly killed in a fight. after he recovers from his injuries, he use his mother's time machine in order to travel to the past to warn the Z Fighters of the Androids. 'Trunks Saga Through Android Saga:' Future Trunks arrive in the past and easily defeats Frieza and King Cold and warns Goku and the the others of the Androids created by Dr. Gero, that will appear within 3 year's time. he then return back to his own timeline soon afterwards. 3 years later, Future Trunks returns back to the past in order try and help the Z Fighter fight against the Androids and is easily defeated along with them. His identity to be Vegeta's son is finally revealed to the Z Fighter as well. 'Imperfect Cell Saga Through Cell Games Saga:' Much later, after the arrival of the Android, Cell, Future Trunks and Vegeta train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day in attempt to surpass a Super Saiyan in a day's time. after a day is up, they merg from the Time Chamber, and Future Trunks is much older now than before. he observes Vegeta's fight against Cell, and later trys to prevent Cell from absorbing Android 18, and even fight against his own father, Vegeta. after Vegeta is defeated, Future Trunks fights against Cell, and is outmatched dued to the setbacks of his Ultra Super Saiyan Transformation and odmits defeat. however he is spared by cell to compete in a World Tournament created by cell called the Cell Games. 9 day later, Future trunks observes Goku fighting against Cell, and much later Gohan taken his place in the fight. Future Trunks is nearly killed by a Cell jr created by Cell, but he is recused by gohan. Future Trunks is later killed by Cell, and later revived by the Dragon Balls. he later returns back to his own timeline after the defeat of Cell, and after Goku's funeral. While back in his timeline, Future Trunsk tells his mother the news at Capsule Corp. in West City. soon afterwards Future Trunks finally manage to defeat Future Android 17 and Android 18 due to his training in the past with the Z Fighter. the Earth finally begins to regain peace as many cities around the world are starting to be rebuilted. Future Trunks much later easily defeats the Android, Future Cell and brings back peace to his timeline. 'Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Movie):' During the 9 day wait to fight against the Android, Cell, Future Trunks attends a picnic along with his fmaily and friends until it's interuppetd by the appearance of the Saiyan, Paragus and later goes to Planet New Vegeta. Future Trunks later fight against Broly, the Legandary Super Saiyan along with Goku and Gohan and is easily outmatched by the Super Saiyan. he is late rjoind by Vegeta, and easily, defeated. he later gives his energy to Goku along with the other in order to defeat Broly., and later return back to Earth through Goku's Instant Transmission along with the other before Planet New Vegeta's Destruction. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie):' After the defeat of Future Cell, Future Trunks returns back to te past to tell everyone that he has finally defeated the Android in his time line and competes in the Intergalactick World Tournament along with the Z Fighter. he fight against Tein, and easily defeats him in the Tournament. he later fight against Kogu, a henchmen of Bojack and defeats him and is then knock out by Bojack himself. much later he fight against Bojack and his othe rhenchmen and is easily defeated. after the defeat of Bojack, Future Trunks return back to his own timeline once and for all. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Another Road (Special):' Some time afterwards, Future Trunks finds Future Android 16 and Future Android 19 and recruits them as the next Generatino of Z Fighters. some time aftewards, Future Trunks and the Z Fighters participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament held by Future Hercule. he is also reunited with Future Gohan, who was allowed one day on Earth to compete in the World Tournament. soon afterawrad, they meet Future Surpreme Kai and Future Kibito and learn of Future Babidi and his plan to revive the Majin Buu in their timeline. while in Babidi's spaceship, Future Trunks easily defeats Future Pui Pui. Future Majin Buu is eventually resureect onto the Earth and they are alleasily defeated. after being revived by Future Kibito Kai, Future Trunks trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Kami's Lookout and reaches Super Saiyan 3. Future Trunks is later reunited with Future Gohan, who has gain a new life through the Future Old Kai, and had his hidden potential fully awaken and fight against Future Super Buu, who later transforms into Future Kid Buu and destorys the Earth. the fainal Batlle against Future Kid buu take s plac eon the Scared World of the Kais, and Future Gohan and Future Trunks finally manages to rid the universe of the monster once and for all. after the Namekian Dragon Balls are used to revive the earth and it's inhabitants. Future Trunks and his friends cointinues to live in peace. eventually Future Trunks gets married to a woman named Rain, and have a son named Future Jin. Some year later, Future Trunks and the Z Fighter meets Future Tarble and his wife and defeat Future Aka. some years later, Future Trunks observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, where Future Gohan fight against the reincarntion of Future Kid Buu, Future Uub. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' Some years later, Future Trunks and the Z Fighters except Future Jin and Future Pan are all easily kille dby Android 23 created by General Copper of the Red Ribbon after he steals a Time Machine to travel back to the past. After the defeat of the Androids, his son,, Future Jin returns and is reunited with Future Trunks and the Z Fighter after they are all revived by the Dragon Balls. on Earth, due to Future Dende now being the new gaurdian on Earth in this Timeline. they soon fight against the Future Machine Mutnats and easily defeats them and vow to continue to protect the universe. Techniques and Power Ups 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Super Saiyan' After witnessing Future Gohan's death at the hands of the Androids, Future Trunks explodes into a rage and awakens his Super Saiyan transformation. First shown during Dragon Ball Z "The History Of Trunks" Special. as a Super Saiyan, his appearnace changes such as his hair standing on end and turning golden yellow along with his eyebrows, his pupils in his eyes turn green, an da Golden Aura is emitted from the netir ebody along with a massive increase in strength and power. 'Ascended Super Saiyan': Future Trunks is able to reach this form of a Super Saiyan. while in this form of a Super Saiyan he is also known as Super Trunks. After intense training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber, Future Trunks manages to reach this form of Super Saiyan through intense training. Seen during Dragon Ball Z. while in this form of a Super Saiyan, Future Trunks Muscle Mass increases along with his power, however his sppeed decreases as well. Future Trunks first used this form of A Super Saiyan, to try a prevetn Cell from absorbing Android 18. 'Ultra Super Saiyan' Future Trunks is also albe to reach this form of a Super Saiyan. While in this form of a Super Saiyan, he is also known as''' Super Trunks 2.' while in this form a Super Saiyan, Future Trunks Muscle greatly increases to a adnormal level along with his power and his speed greatly increase. During his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks finds a way to push further beyond a Ascended Super Saiyan, and reach this form of a Super Saiyan. Seen in Dragon Ball Z. 'Full Power Super Saiyan: Some time after the defeat of the Android, Cell, Future Trunks becomes able to reach this form of a Super Saiyan, becoming able to transform into a Super Saiyan at will. '''Super Saiyan 2 During the Dragon Ball SF "Another Road" special, Future Trunks reveals during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, that he has obtained the Super Saiyan 2 transformation over the years in training. while as a Super Saiyan 2, Future Trunks' hair becomes more sharpen and his golden aura increases along with Bio electricity. Future trunks gained this form of a Super Saiyan through intense training over the years. 'Super Saiyan 3' During the Dragon Ball SF "Another Road" special, Future Trunks reveals that he has also managed to to transform into a Super Saiyan 3, during the battle against Future Majin Buu. as a Super Saiyan 3, Future Trunks' hair grows to a extreme long length and his eyeborws vanbish along with his golden aura and Bio Electricty greatly increases. Future Trunks gains this from of a Super Saiyan during the fight against Future Majin Buu, after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters